deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/The Warden vs Hawke
NOTE: The Warden and Hawke will be as my primary files are, meaning both are mages with their respective specializations. I will be using any of their available spells in the battle, not just the ones shown here. The Warden: Mage and Hero of Ferelden who beat back the Fifth Blight in two years, making it the shortest blight on record. Vs Hawke: Mage and Champion of Kirkwall, who stopped the Qunari invasion and started the Mage-Templar War Weapon Info The Warden: Short: Spellweaver is a longsword enchanted to add fire and lightning damage to strikes. It's highly powerful, and is The Warden's preferred weapon. CC1: Inferno summons a swirling column of flame 10 m in diameter, causing fire damage (duh) to all inside. It lasts for about 30 seconds, with a sixty-second recharge time. CC2: Blizzard summons a bank of freezing clouds and win 10 m in diameter, causing ice damage to all inside. Everyone inside the effect gets knocked down after they enter, and then frozen after a couple seconds. It lasts for 30 seconds, with a sixty-second recharge time. Healing: Drain Life does what it says. It transfers the health of a target back to the caster. There is a distance-dependent delay from when the target is hit to when the caster receives health. Has a ten second cooldown time. Single Target: Winter's Grasp hits the target for ice damage and also freezes them for 5 seconds. Has a 8 second recharge time. Armor: Juggernaut Plate Armor is designed to lower the damage taken from elemental magic attacks, as well as having a high armor rating. Party: Morrigan is wearing the Reaper's Vestiments, has the Winter's Breath staff, and has a maxed Entropy tree. Sten has Cailin's Armor (fully upgraded), the Starfang greatsword, and a maxed two-handed weapon tree. Dog (Leo) has the Khaddis of the Lady of the Skies, a battle harness, and has maxed out his mabari abilities. Specializations: Shapeshifter and Arcane Warrior Hawke Short: Malcolm's Honor is the staff used by Hawke's father, a fellow apostate. It's stats improves with the wielder, making it an all-around good choice for a mage. CC1: Firestorm calls down a rain of fire on an area of fifteen meters for ten seconds, with a thrity second cooldown time. CC2: Tempest calls lighning strikes over a fifteen meter area for twenty seconds, with a thirty-second cooldown time. Healing: Heal heals any one target, and has a 40-second cooldown time Single Target: Stonefist summons a larget stone fist that strikes the target for damage as well as knocking them down and back. Armor: Full Mantle of the Champion, except for the hood. The Mantle provides some good armor bonuses, but when scaled correctly it doesn't provide nearly as much as the Juggernaut Plate Armor. His hood is The Apostate's mask, which adds a slight intimidation factor due to its skull-like appearance. Party: Merrill has fully-upgraded Raiments of the Dalish Pariah with the Torch of Falon'Din, as well as a full Dalish Pariah spell tree and a full Elemental spell tree. Anders has his Renegade's Coat with the Corrupted Acolyte's Staff, with a full Vengeance spell tree and a full Elemental spell tree. Varric has unupgraded Varric's Armored Leather Duster, with his crossbow Bianca and a full Marksman skill tree and a full Bianca skill tree. Specializations: Hawke has the Force Mage and Blood Mage specializations, though the latter is only in name. Battle In a remote region of Orlais, two small traveling parties meet. Each group sends out a delegation of four members, each believing the other to be who they were searching for. As the two parties draw closer, they find that their suspicions are confirmed. “So, you must be the Warden,” Hawke says, looking at the small, tattooed Elf in front of him, who wears a full suit of plate armor despite being a mage. The Warden nods. “Since you are a fellow mage, perhaps you would like to help us in the Mage-Templar War? On the Mage side, naturally; I hear you have little but hatred for the Chantry and the Templars.” Hawke asks. The Warden smiles, and nods again, as he draws his sword and writes “yes” in the dirt. “Must we support the mages?” Sten asks. The Warden simply looks at him. “You make the decisions. That was our agreement, was it not,” He says. “An in return, he looks the other way when you steal cookies from an Arl’s son. I think you have a good deal here,” Morrigan says. “How’s a friendly little sparring match beforehand?” Hawke prompts, hoping to get some verbal acknowledgement. In response, the Warden unsheathes his sword and readies his shield. The Qunari, Sten, behind him unlimbers his own Greatsword, while the witch, Morrigan, readies her staff. The mabari hound, Dog, also raises his hackles. In response, Anders, Merril, and Hawke all ready their respective staves, while Varric readies his crossbow Bianca for battle. Sensing a violent confrontation with a negative outcome, Morrigan quickly steps in. “Sorry, he doesn’t talk much anymore. I think it has something to do with the taint,” She says, “But since no members of our parties actually die, let’s make the sparring serious, shall we?” The Warden nods in agreement, and smiles, anticipating battle. The Warden: Hawke: The match starts with all five mages casting area of effect spells, and the battleground getting quickly covered in columns of flame, fireballs, lightning, an entropic cloud, and icy winds. All characters are frozen for a few seconds, and after they are free, try to seek out their opponents in the extremely adverse conditions they found themselves in. First to find each other are Anders and Dog. The abomination gives over to Vengeance, and he starts casting Winter’s Grasp. He misses Dog, and the mabari uses his “Overwhelm” ability. He pounces on Anders, and bites at his throat until it is torn out. Dog then backs off of the downed mage, and casts around for a new target. . Varric decides to use his Hail of Arrows skill, and aims Bianca up and fires. A hail of arrows comes down in an area around the Warden and Sten. The Warden raises his shield to shelter himself from the barrage, but Sten is not so lucky. Having already taken great damage from Hawke’s and Merrill’s area of effect spells, he is downed by the hail of arrows. . Once Hawke, Marrile, and Anders’ crowd control spells die down, Dog finds Varric and starts attacking him. Since whacking someone with a crossbow isn’t much of a match for tearing claws and teeth, Varric gets quickly downed. . Merril sees this and casts Cone of Cold on the mabari, freezing him. Hawke follows this up with Stone Fist, which downs the Mabari. . The Warden’s and Morrigan’s crowd control spells also die off, leaving the ground miraculously unscathed, and giving a clear view of the battlefield for all involved. Left standing are the two couples: Merril and Hawke on one side and Morrigan and the Warden on the other. Morrigan puts a Death Hex on Merril, and then casts Fireball. It hist in the area between Hawke and Merril, causing an explosion that knocks them both down. Hawke struggles to his feet, but the Warden has already cast Drain Life on Merril, downing her and healing him . Hawke casts Heal on himself, and then casts Firestorm. As he puts more power into it, the Warden rushes at him, casting Combat Magic and Arcane Shield while Morrigan casts Drain Life on Hawke to help her survive. The Warden reaches Hawke, and strikes him twice with his sword. Hawke, already severely weakened, is downed. . The Firestorm continues, and the Warden survives it, thanks to his shielding and to him half-existing in the Fade. Morrigan is downed, since she was already weak. . After all downed characters are revived, Hawke extends his hand to the Warden. “You’ll be a powerful ally,” he says, “I’m glad to have you on our side.” The Warden shakes Hawke’s hand, and smiles warmly. He beckons towards his camp, and the entirety of the two powerful parties discuss how to best show support for the mages. Unknown to all, an agent of the Chantry Seekers was watching. He takes word of this back to Cassandra Pentaghast. “Ma’am, I have news of both Hawke and the Warden,” he hurriedly says, “They have met and joined forces, and are going to openly declare their support for the Mages against the Templars.” “Andraste’s flaming tits, this is bad! Are you sure of this?” Somewhat shaken by the outburst, the messenger hesitantly replies in the affirmative. “Leliana,” Cassandra shouts, “We need to speak to the Divine, and quickly. The Chantry may not survive this.” Category:Blog posts